


Christmas Lights

by xxDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus Bane decides to kiss the first Walking Human Christmas Tree. He doesn't expect his best friend to wear all those Christmas Lights and appear at his door.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultraviolethaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/gifts).



> Hey, guys!
> 
> I hope you can handle another Malec Christmas Fluff this year <3 
> 
> Forgive me all mistakes and enjoy! 
> 
> D.

„I swear I thought I’m going to die from laugher”, Simon wheezes out. “He was literally wearing all those Christmas lights on him”, he chokes and others eagerly join, laughing so hard the tears fall from their eyes. “You know how Raphael is totally cool and stuff”, he pokes his friend on his arm which makes Raphael give him an unamused look. “He opened those door and with serious face asked: ‘man, are you for real, what the fuck are you doing?’ and I lost it because he had this gravely bored expression”, he uses his sweater to take the wetness of his face. “And this dude, I swear, he was so scared, I don’t know if it was because of Raph or the situation, but he just looked at us, completely exhausted, and said: ‘Guys, can you help me, please? This is serious, come on. I wanted to surprise my girlfriend before she comes back home and I got caught in those freaking Christmas lights. I’m never going to touch this shit again, just save me from this’”, he ends, choking on his words again. Maia taps him on the back, shaking her head at her idiotic boyfriend.

The laugher dies slowly, everyone are clearly tired from it. Alec rolls his eyes because no matter how ridiculous Simon is, he is happy that they have him here. Right, here, in his and Magnus’ apartment this time. They meet every month to catch up because they don’t really have time for that on daily basic. It’s December and it’s their turn to invite their friends. Since Alec moved here with his best friend, it’s been constant agony because Magnus was ready to organize these meetings every month and it was like this until their friends got their own places. And it was _exhausting._ But now Simon lives with his amazing girlfriend Maia and his best buddy Raphael who pretends to hate his annoying ass. Izzy moved in with Clary three weeks ago and they’re literally having their honeymoon before actual wedding. And Jace, well, Jace is traveling the world so he isn’t really spending time in New York. He got there yesterday, just to attend this little party and help his family during Christmas time. Their lives are absolutely crazy right now and Alec can’t understand how they deal with everything so well. Actually he can but only on his side. He has Magnus after all. He doesn’t _have_ Magnus but he has him, just not like he wants it. _What is the reason you get this shitty talk with yourself in your stupid head, you moron,_ he sighs.

“Oh, Alexander”, Magnus purrs and leans closer to his roommate, nudging his left leg with his feet. Alec lifts his eyes and meets Magnus’ breathtaking gaze. _Breathe, Alec, breathe._ He’s really surprised that after all these years he can still handle this. Magnus, his eyes, his behavior, his everything. He clears his throat and smiles.

“What were you saying?”, Magnus gives him a disapproving look.

“I said: don’t be so grinchy, Grinch”, Alec lifts his eyebrows on him.

“I’m not grinchy”, he deadpans, folding his arms on his chest.

“You are”, Magnus argues, trying to prove his point.

“I am definitely not”, he looks him deep in the eyes and Magnus smirks, taking a challenge.

“Oh, I’m certain you are, you’re just too…”

“Okay, lovebirds, we get that, come on, you can stop acting like married couple”, Simon sighs, looking at them curiously.

“We are not married”, they shout at the same time. Alec takes a second to look at Magnus because _why not_ and because it didn’t hurt at all, he said _the same_ after all. There is a silence around them and Alec rubs his hands together to ease the tension in his body. Magnus nervously plays with his fingers, trying to escape from their friends’ gazes which clearly say ‘really?’.

“Anyway, I don’t believe you, you idiotic idiots, you were probably drinking, you can’t be trusted. The only person from your trio I trust is this lovely lady there”, he points at Maia. Simon gasps, clearly offended, and Raphael simply facepalms himself. Just when their friend wants to start fighting about his story, Magnus chimes in. “Okay, but seriously, I’m kissing the first person that shows up at my door looking like that. No matter who that is, first lucky striker gets a kiss.”

“Watch out”, Clary laughs. “Alec is listening to this, he may actually become next walking Christmas tree soon”, that’s everything she is able to say before Alec’s big feet pokes on her side and she falls from the couch with loud thump. “Ouch”, she whines. “That actually hurt”, she cavils at him. Alec just huffs, clearly annoyed with the insinuation.

“Don’t be ridiculous. My dear Alexander wouldn’t touch me with a stick”, he laughs, ignoring all weird looks their friends give him. “I think he’s just going to stay grinchy Grinch, I can’t fight with that, I tried”, he sighs. “But if he plays Scrooge on me again this year, I’m suing, my dears. No one plays Scrooge with me. Christmas is so much fun, we can’t have that”, he says, smiling. Alec tries to join him, tries to laugh from his response, wants to show that _yes, it’s ridiculous_ because they are just friends, because they can’t, because… because no, they’re not and… _what was the point, Alec, what is the point?_

Alec definitely isn’t hurt.

He definitely doesn’t feel bad.

No.

Not at all.

He’s just a little disappointed.

Just a little.

Oh, for fuck sake, he is fucking screwed.

 

 

 

The next morning Magnus finds himself lazily trailing to the kitchen. Alec is right there, sitting at the table, drinking his black coffee. He lifts his eyes at him and sends him a wide smile.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”, he asks, adorably tilting his head to the side. Magnus really doesn’t know how to deal with that so he just lets the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

“I’m excellent, darling. How are you? Your little drunk head wasn’t feeling so well yesterday”, he smirks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Alec shrugs, unaffected.

“Oh, you don’t remember that time when you got onto the table and started talking about how you’re going to win the heart of the love of your life? That was quite entertaining, I can’t deny, I’m sure that he’s going to be one hell of a lucky guy”, Magnus giggles, shaking his head and trying to collect himself.

“I clearly remember you slurring something about the person you’re in love with. You can’t hide from me”, he counters. “Am I allowed to know the details?”

“I did no such thing”, he argues.

“You did but you were sober enough to keep the gender of the person from us”, he shrugs, watching Magnus’ face carefully. “But you said something about shining eyes and breathtaking smile and how you’re going to compliment them till the day you die. I’m not fascinated by the perspective of you dying but I would love to see more of lovey-dovey you. Also I’m pretty sure Simon recorded it, I’m gonna make sure we’ll watch it as soon as he gives me the video”, he adds, clearly proud of himself.

“You’re there too, serenading to your future boyfriend”, Magnus challenges.

“Still worth watching”, he smirks daringly what makes Magnus roll his eyes. “Anyway I’m leaving in few minutes, Izzy wanted to do Christmas shopping”, he smiles fondly.

“Dear Isabelle, good thing she remembers about this because you would probably forget”, Magnus teases, smirking softly.

“You would remind me, that’s your job”, he retorts, getting up from the table. The warm feeling spreads around Magnus’ body because of Alec’s reply. “I’m not going back home today, my siblings want to have a night in or something like that”, he huffs, terrified what the possibilities of that little party could be.

“And I thought you had enough alcohol yesterday, well, good luck with that!”, he laughs and pats Alec on the back when he passes next to him. “If you survive, I’ll put another night on your party list, we’re going to see how long marathon you can handle.”

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny”, Alec answers, wrinkling his nose adorably. “Thank you, but I’ll pass”, he adds, putting his boots on.

“Don’t be like that, I wanted to have fun”, Magnus laughs loudly.

“Too bad I’m not so interested”, he shrugs with a smile, reaching for his jacket. His face tenses for a second and Magnus is sure he is debating on something. His predictions seem to be true when he speaks up again. “Can I ask you something? About yesterday?”, Magnus’ heart stops. He’s pretty sure he remembers everything from yesterday, he couldn’t do something stupid, he wouldn’t. _Oh God, what have I done?_ Alec notices his scared gaze and explicates. “I’m your friend, correct?”, Magnus nods slowly, preparing himself for the worst because _shit,_ if he told his best friend he’s in love with him, that would be much worse than anything he’s ever done. “You can tell me anything you want whenever you need, I want you to know that”, he breathes. “You were happy yesterday and then Isabelle mentioned love life and you darkened. You drank what was left of your alcohol and then you started babbling about this mysterious person and you looked so miserable, Magnus, I’ve never seen you like his before. Why-“, Alec stops, turning his expectant stare on him. “Why were you looking like this?”, Magnus gulps because how is he supposed to explain what is going in his head and in his heart. He is so confused himself.

 “I fell in love with someone”, he mumbles insecurely. “And now I don’t know what to do about this”, he admits. Alec lifts his eyebrows, silently trying to figure out who Magnus is talking about. He really wants Magnus to be happy and he barely knows how to help him.

“Not to be this annoying friend but I really think you should tell them, they deserve it after all and you may be surprised”, he encourages.

“What if-”, he starts and swallows loudly. “What if they don’t feel the same?”, he whispers. Alec shakes his head irritated because how can Magnus Bane think someone might not want him. Alec would give up a lot for this but he knows that’s not the case now. He needs to help Magnus.

“Listen”, he steps closer, reaching to hold his arms. “You’ve been my friend for longer than I can remember. I don’t know anyone who is funnier, more caring or even”, he smiles, caressing his elbows with his thumbs. “Or even more handsome. Anyone who doesn’t want you, would be a fool but I’m sure whoever that person is, they are the luckiest woman or man in the world, okay?”, he tilts his head to the side, waiting for answer. “Okay?”, he lifts his eyebrows higher.

“Yeah”, Magnus smiles at him, trying to ignore the tingling touch on his arms. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna tell them”, he decides.

“And this is my best friend!”, Alec shouts proudly, not noticing how Magnus’ smile falters a little. “Okay, I’m leaving, I’ll deal with my so called problems, you’ll deal with yours. Do we have an understanding?”, Magnus nods, trying to keep the corners of his lips raised. “Okay, that’s good”, he grabs his beanie and moves to the door. “See you tomorrow, Magnus”, he says.

“See you tomorrow, Alexander”, he replies, closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

It’s really late when Magnus is woken up from his sleep by loud thumping on the door. He peeks at the phone and it’s 2 a.m.

“What the hell?”, he curses loudly. Normally, he would ignore the noise but he’s aware his roommate is not home and this can be something important so he lazy gets out of the bed and trails to the door. The darkness surrounds him and he doesn’t even need to turn the lights on, he’s too tired for that. He looks though the peephole and is hit with the brightness which confuses him enough to start wondering if it’s safe to open the door. His dizzy mind decides to press the handle so the door open and reveal the person behind them. The lights blind him and he’s ready to scream for help because _yes, you are going to die on your threshold._ He blinks once, twice and at the third time, he regains his sight. He spots someone, a man considering the broad shoulders. He focuses on the fact that those really are Christmas lights and he wonders if it’s Simon’s joke, maybe his friends are making fun of him by telling someone about his promise. But the figure doesn’t imply him anything, it’s just there standing and... faltering? _Oh._ Magnus’ eyes shot upwards and _fuck._ Alec Lightwood is right there with this goofy smile of his, faltering on his foot. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Hi”, he says or more likely slurs, swinging forward right into Magnus’ arms. He quickly collects himself, pushing himself to standing position. “I am wearing”, he hiccups. “I am wearing Christmas lights and I’m not”, another hiccup. “Am not grinky, grinky”, he frowns. “Grinchy, yeah”, he jumps a little. “Grinchy Grinch, yeah, not a grinchy Grinch”, he finishes, adorably tilting his head to the side. “Can I get a kiss, please?”, he leans forward.

“What?”, Magnus’ breathless voice comes out. He can’t hide his shock when his best friend gets closer to him.

“Kiss? I would love a kiss? From you? A kiss?”, he hiccups again. “You, you”, he stumbles a little. “You said I could get a kiss.”

“What?”, Magnus blinks twice, holding his friend’s arm, looking into his hazy eyes, trying to understand the situation. Alec pouts, clearly annoyed and confused, because _why is his friend not understanding, he is pretty clear?_ He huffs, folding his arms what makes him lean into Magnus even more.

“Come on, we’re gonna get you to bed, okay?”, he offers calmly.

“Nah, I want a kiss”, he shakes his head, disapproving Magnus’ idea.

“Okay, okay”, he leans, giving Alec a cheek kiss. “Happy now? Can we get you to bed?”

“No”, he whines. “Not that kiss, I wanted _the_ kiss”, he looks at Magnus’ imploring gaze and sighs. “Fine, kiss tomorrow, can we cuddle now?”, Magnus’ breath catches in his throat because _oh God._ Before he can reply, Alec smiles widely and pokes his nose and his cheek and his chin and then he brushes the skin under his left eye. “You’re so pretty”, he slurs again. “So, so, so pretty”, he blinks slowly. “Too bad you’re in love with someone else”, he sighs sadly. It lasts only for a second and then the bright light appears in his eyes again. “Okay, bed, beddy, beddy, beddy, come on”, he rushes or rather stumbles to his room, holding Magnus’ hand tightly. Magnus stops him just before he hits the bed and slowly takes off all the lights that hang on his body. He falls onto the sheets and pulls Magnus with him, cuddling at his side. Magnus can feel how smile appears on his face and how big it is. _God,_ he sighs.

“So cozy”, he mumbles and a second later Magnus hears his quiet snores.

_Oh sweet Jesus,_ he thinks, breathing heavily. Alec puts a hand on his waist, scooting closer. Magnus doesn’t know what is happening, he doesn’t know if he’s dreaming or not but he does know this is the craziest thing that has ever happened to him.

 “This is so bad”, he says and closes his eyes, letting sleep take his exhaustion away.

 

 

 

Alec blinks few times, trying to get rid of sleep from his eyelids. He yawns loudly, moving around his sheets. It’s so warm, his head hurts and he doesn’t want to leave this bed ever. His bed. How the hell did he get here? He blinks again, welcoming the realization of last night and he can’t help but gasp because hell, if it wasn’t a dream then _oh God._

He stumbles from the bed, trying to regain his balance and not hit the floor. He runs to the shower because he needs to escape, he needs to forget, he needs to believe it wasn’t real. He washes himself slowly, detracting his attention from last night. He can’t leave this room. Not now, not today, not ever. God, Magnus probably hates him now. _What have I done?,_ he almost cries.

He doesn’t know how much time he spends in the shower but when he leaves the bathroom he is even more exhausted because it was impossible to distract himself. He notices glass of water and some painkillers that Magnus probably left for him before.  He takes them quickly well aware now he has to eat something. He needs to leave the room and he is terrified. He peeks through the door and doesn’t hear a sound so he slowly opens them and tiptoes to the kitchen. It would be a perfect plan if Magnus wasn’t sitting in the middle of the room eating his breakfast and drinking coffee. The sight of his best friend in the morning always amazes him but today, today he can’t tear his gaze away. Magnus is wearing his black pyjama pants and scarlet robe through which he can see his chest. Alec can’t make another step because Magnus will see him. So he just drinks him in, his features, his eyes that are focused on his phone and are squinting in the corners. He sees how gracefully he bites his sandwich and takes a sip from the cup, clearly enjoying the silence. Then something on the screen shocks Magnus because he accidentally knocks his cup down.

“Oh crap”, he shouts, putting his phone away and quickly getting up from his chair. He grabs the towel and wants to wipe the liquid away but he lifts his gaze and notices Alec and his breath catches in his throat.

“Hi, Magnus”, Alec says stupidly because it’s the only thing that comes to his mind. Magnus seems stunned, blinks few times and Alec wants to know what is happening in his mind, wants to know what Magnus is thinking of. And then, suddenly, Magnus rushes in his direction and stops _right there_. Alec doesn’t know what is going on but Magnus doesn’t give him time to figure it out and grabs Alec’s neck, pulling him closer and smashing their mouths together. Alec gasps loudly but his hands react immediately, resting on Magnus’ hips. The kiss is anything but gentle. It’s needy and chaotic and messy but Alec doesn’t care, bringing Magnus even closer to him. He moans when Alec’s tongue touches his lower lip and is more than eager to let him in. Magnus clasps both of his arms behind Alec’s head and he kisses and kisses _and kisses._ He doesn’t care if he’s breathing anymore. He just wants Alec, he always wanted Alec. He is ready to jump and put his legs on Alec’s hips when his best friend tears himself away from their kiss. He’s breathing so heavily Magnus is afraid if he’s okay. He wonders if he’s doing the same. He bets he is because _hell,_ it’s difficult to breathe when Alexander Lightwood is around, let alone when you basically make out with him in your own kitchen.

“I want to take a breath”, he says slowly, swaying a little in Magnus’ direction.

“Last night you wanted a kiss”, Magnus whispers, leaning closer to Alec. He watches him blink his eyes open. “You wanted _the_ kiss, you were so insatiable. I must say, it was so adorable. You called me pretty-“

“Oh shut the fuck up”, Alec interrupts, kissing Magnus lips again. Magnus sighs, content, but quickly pulls away.

“I thought you wanted to breathe”, he teases. “You need to decide what you want, Lightwood, or I’ll think that this walking Christmas tree yesterday was actually a product of my imagination. That would be such a shame, I really wanted to kiss a Grinch one day. You know, to bring the Christmas spirit to him and all that”, he smiles. Alec shakes his head because his roommate is ridiculous and he just can’t find the words for that.

“Well, I think you certainly changed his attitude, he won’t bother you again. Or he will actually bother you all the time. You have to decide for yourself, mister Bane”, he smirks.

“Oh really?”, Magnus lifts his eyebrows, leaning closer to Alec’s ear. “I don’t need a lot, you can tell him, but I would really enjoy cuddles, it’s much warmer like this, I liked that”, he whispers.

“Okay, I will be the messenger”, he promises. “Also-”, he brushes Magnus cheek with his thumb, leaning closer, almost touching his lips again. “Breathing’s overrated”, he murmurs, covering Magnus’ lips with his own again. Magnus snorts at that what makes the kiss difficult to work but Alec isn’t even complaining. All he can focus on are Magnus’ mouth and the fact that he has never seen him wearing such a big smile. To be honest, Alec doesn’t remember smiling so hard either.


End file.
